


Photographic Evidence

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Confessions, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Porn, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Damian finds a photograph tucked away in his recommended reading that almost certainly wasn't for him. Regardless, it's one of the best things to ever fall into his lap





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Damian/Jon and Damian/Colin in the past. Unrequited Bruce/Dick in the past.  
> Beta: kate1zena

Damian's fingers slid along the spines of the old books in the drawing room. Most of them were things a person of Bruce's caliber should have had: old copies of Shakespeare, anthologies of French poetry, a variety of sci-fi and mystery novels – each a hard copy and leather bound, some signed by the authors. In and amongst the standard sort of reading affairs there was a peppering of the books they preferred for their night jobs: books on law, the Gotham penal code, several hefty volumes on human anatomy and pressure points, and the one Damian had come looking for at Tim's behest – _The Psychopath: Emotion and the Brain_.

Plucking it off the shelf, Damian flipped it to the back cover and studied the brief summary. After a few moments, he gave a satisfied hum and tucked it under his arm, picking up one of the few paperbacks in the collection _Fahrenheit 451_ and then headed back toward his room, already flipping through the first few pages of the novel. He'd read it before – three times, in fact – but he appreciated it for what it was and it always left him eager to pick it back up again whenever he saw it.

He picked his way up the stairs and stepped into his bedroom, holding the door long enough to let Titus in before he nudged it shut with his hip. He went to his window seat, settled in amongst the pillows he'd placed there and carefully put the novel aside, instead flipping open the book he was reading for – what he amusingly referred to in his mind as – Bat-Homework. 

Most of the way through chapter one, he was already lured in, taken into the world the authors were painting in just the same way he would have been engrossed in anything else he ever chose to read. It never seemed to matter to his mind if it was a textbook or a novel, poetry or even something in a foreign language he barely knew. He treated them all the same way: allowed them all to lull him into a sense of security and calmness.

He flipped the page to a new chapter and paused, the backside of what looked to be a photograph tucked neatly at the start of chapter two. Maybe someone had used it as a bookmark and had forgotten it, perhaps it had just remained here for a very long time, he wasn't all that certain. It looked faintly old, but it wasn't yellowed with age and the date stamp on the back was smudged beyond readability.

Sliding it off the page, he turned it over. It took everything in him not to let out some form of undignified sound; as it was, his pulse hammered through his veins and he could hear the rush of blood in his head, his ears filled with static. 

“ _Grayson_." The word slipped free of his mouth without his permission, came out cracked and broken, pained and yet nearly reverent. Damian _knew_ he should look away, knew he should put the photograph down, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to do so. 

Arousal slowly flooded his body as he stared down at the way Dick was sitting – in this very window seat – his hands between his thighs, pressed to the material beneath him, bare thighs parted far enough to leave absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination. His cock was half hard, just hard enough to have pulled his foreskin tight around the head, and he was laughing. The smile on his face made it clear he was happily doing this, the sparkle in his eyes ensuring no one had any misgivings about the fact that he had wanted to take this photograph.

Damian shifted, curling himself closer into the corner of his window seat, book forgotten in his lap, photograph clutched delicately in both hands as he studied it. 

It was winter outside the window, a layer of snow covering the grounds and it had to be early morning, perhaps post-patrol given the shine of sweat on Dick's skin. Or maybe he'd been having marathon sex. Damian supposed either one was possible, though if he had been, Damian had to wonder why he'd still be aroused. Dick was young here, though it didn't appear to be the sort of young that would yield questions about possession of the photograph. If Damian had to hazard a guess, he'd say it had probably been shortly before his own arrival to the manor. He recalled that cushion and the walls were the same color as when he'd moved into the room. 

His gaze flicked up to his own bed, his breath catching as he thought about the fact that for years it had been the same mattress as when he'd come here. Had Dick been having sex on that bed only years before Damian himself had lost himself in his own pleasures right there?

Desire spiked harshly through his body and he fought back the shiver that wanted out. His eyes snapped back to the photograph and he brought it closer, taking the opportunity to memorize Grayson's body: the way his waist was perhaps more delicate than most guy's would have been, the way he was clearly a healthy weight but his lower ribs still showed past the forming bands of muscle. He traced the dips of Dick's hips with his eyes, raked over the expanse of his tanned thighs with a greedy sort of breathlessness. He took in the dusky nipples and then trailed down over Dick's abdomen to his cock – thick, of good size already even though it wasn't fully hard yet, and Damian legitimately felt his own cock throb.

He'd never been one to look at pornography while getting himself off. He just preferred the way his own mind worked, enjoyed his fantasies that would probably never come true. Hell, he indulged in a great many things in his fantasies that he would have never even laid voice to. One of those things had _always_ been Grayson. Since he'd hit puberty, Damian had been pandering to those particular thoughts, could still remember the first time he'd eagerly taken himself in hand over how Grayson's suit had ripped one night, how he'd gotten hard half the times Grayson had so much as hugged him. 

How he still did sometimes.

He closed his eyes for a moment, allowed his wayward thoughts to get carried away and let them take him back to the week prior when he'd spent the night at Dick's apartment, where he could _swear_ the bathroom had smelled like cum after Dick had showered for the night and how fast he'd cum after crawling in the shower himself. 

Swallowing against the sudden need to pant, he allowed himself a shiver and peered down at the photo again. 

His pants were uncomfortably tight and his mind was reeling. He wanted nothing more than to get his hand around his cock and stare at this photo while he jacked off, but at the same time he understood that this was a huge invasion of Dick's privacy. Sure, he hadn't gone looking for it, wasn't like he'd hacked Dick's phone to see if he'd been sending erotic photos to someone. This was _happenstance_ and while Damian understood that this was not his fault, he also knew he should have been putting the photograph back in the book, returning it to where he'd gotten it from, and pretending he'd never seen it.

That yielded the question of how it had gotten there. _When_ had it gotten there? Had _Tim_ seen it or had it been put there afterward? Better yet, had Tim put it there just to tease Damian?

A pitiful sort of sound escaped his throat and before he could think his way through anything else, he was on his knees, shoving the books out of the way and placing the photo on one of his pillows. Both hands went to work on his pants, unbuckling his belt, popping the button, and then lowering the zipper in what had to be record time. He shoved his hand inside his briefs and grasped his cock, instantly starting to stroke, unable to hold back what he wanted to do anymore now that he had himself in hand.

He let out a choked-off moan, his hips jerking against his hand hard enough he had to reach out for the window just to keep himself upright. A few more quick strokes and he came shockingly fast, shooting right into his briefs like a damned teenager. His gaze settled on Grayson's cock and he stroked frantically toward his second orgasm, his hips jerking harshly as he outright _whined_ , his hand going so quick his eyes crossed and then he was trembling, losing himself again and it was all he could do not to shout his pleasure to the whole manor. 

Letting out a huff of breath, he settled back on his heels and panted for his breath, staring dazedly at the photo. 

Oh... there was going to be a special sort of hell for him, he supposed.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian stared at Tim over the rim of his teacup, watched the other gulping down his second coffee of the morning. Through some miracle they'd gotten him to back off the coffee except for two cups in the morning, and Damian tended to agree that those were a necessity. He'd _met_ Tim before the coffee was in his system in the mornings and he absolutely _did not_ like that Tim, though he was perfectly fine with post-caffeinated Tim.

His cup clinked down into the saucer and Damian lowered his own, carefully placed it in the saucer and leaned forward on his elbows.

"I think the juxtaposition of the fact and fiction within the book was a good call by the author."

Tim blinked at him for a second and then beamed at him. "You're reading it!"

"I am." Damian let his tongue explore one of his back teeth, his head cocked slightly as he studied Tim's pleased look, debating what it was for precisely. It seemed innocuous enough though one could never tell for certain with Tim.

"I really enjoyed the parts about what is commonly believed despite it being entirely untruthful. I _particularly_ liked calling B on some of it."

Damian snorted softly. It was too bad he wouldn't be able to pin his father with something like that. If Tim had already done it, he was sure the raking had been thorough. "He had to have been _pleased_."

"Actually, he looked more embarrassed than anything."

"Odd he never read it, I could have sworn he told me that he's read every book in that library at some point."

Tim shrugged. "Everyone exaggerates sometimes. Probably has read most of them, just didn't get to that one and there's little point after he's already been schooled in it, right?"

Damian just nodded, pondering the probability that the photograph had been put there _after_ Tim had read it. Furthermore, he wondered if perhaps it had been there beforehand and Tim had simply snorted over it and moved on. He'd never seemed to hold the same enamor over Grayson that most people did, treated him more like a peer than anything else most of the time. It was entirely possible – if not probable – that Tim had seen it and simply left it there, perhaps had been vaguely amused and moved on with his life, forgetting about it entirely.

It was also possible Damian was being played. His own tastes were, perhaps, more obvious that he wanted them to be. Sure, he didn't have any pornography to prove anything one way or another, but he was certain at least someone hadn't been completely oblivious to his and Jon's exploration as teens. And it was stupid to think that no one had noticed how he and Colin had almost always disappeared up into his room even if they had a case to be working together, had always come out flushed and ever so slightly rumpled. 

Given those factors, it was still possible he was being played.

Damian let the conversation bring itself to a natural conclusion, found no hints as to if Tim thought he'd won anything within the tone of his voice, saw no indications he was looking for anything on Damian's features. Perhaps... he'd simply forgotten about it.

Excusing himself from the table, Damian made his way back up toward his room, heard Titus pass in the hallway and knew the dog would not be joining him for the morning. Sometimes Tim went for a jog after his morning coffee and Titus still liked to go, even with his advanced age. 

Damian locked the door behind himself, headed straight for his desk and the book, picking it up and moving to his bed. The first week he'd felt shady even having the photograph, unnerved by the idea of getting _caught_ in possession of it. By week two, he'd found himself stroking off thinking not directly about Grayson, but instead about the photo of him, had caught himself staring at the book as he'd jerked off at night, lusting after the image itself. _This week_ , he had given in. Very promptly, first thing Monday morning, he'd opened the book to chapter two and lost himself in his sleep shorts in under a minute staring at it. 

Tuesday he'd been able to focus enough to use a fantasy instead of just wanting the photo and he'd been somehow relieved by that, had been glad to take up the images of Jon and Colin in his bed, to complete himself with the good old standard of being on his knees for Grayson.

Wednesday he'd simply been too tired to do a damn thing and Thursday he'd actually managed to take his time with the photo, had undressed and knelt on his bed, two fingers buried in himself as he stared down at the picture. He'd milked himself dry onto the bed an inch or so from the edge of the photo and then had gotten off again on the mere imagery of having jizzed so close to it.

This time he didn't bother with undressing fully. There would be no explanation as to why he was naked if he received an unexpected visitor, no reason to be changing this early in the morning. Instead, he unfastened his pants and pushed his briefs down under his sac, cupped himself for a moment before opening the book and carefully setting the photo on his sheets.

His heart hammered in his chest and he let the excitement ramp him up. He was jacking off to an actual photo of _Grayson_. He could see his entire body on display for him and it left him aching deep inside for Grayson's touch, so much so that he was a bit worried about the next time Grayson touched him. Would he shoot in his pants? Would he get so hard he had to excuse himself to take care of it? 

He grabbed his cock and hunched over the photo, one hand on the bed next to the picture, the other working himself quickly. His hips rocked into his touch and he listened to the way his breathing picked up, the way he was so turned on he couldn't keep it steady. His hips jerked and he sank down a bit lower, letting his cock head brush against the bed every so often as he flicked his eyes over Dick's body. He was _beautiful_ by all standards. He could see the faint lines that had to be a few scars on his body even with the way the light had somewhat washed out the photo, could tell he probably _trimmed_ due to how much his hair wasn’t a tangled mess. 

Damian licked his lips and thought about Dick settling behind him, imagined his hand was Dick's own, that he was letting him look at the photo and stroking him off while he did it.

" _Cum on it for me._ "

The imagined words pushed Damian to let out a quiet cry, surprised by his own mind and redoubled his efforts on his cock, could _hear_ himself masturbating. His arousal surged higher at the sounds he was creating, at the image that Dick was the one doing it to him, and then he was spurting cum across the comforter, choking on his moans as he tried his best to stay quiet, jerked his hips as far forward as he could as his cock throbbed one last time and watched as his cum splashed over the very edge of the photo.

"O-oh _God_ ," Damian breathed out, having to pull his hands away from himself not to drag himself into a second orgasm. Not now... not this early in the day. It was too draining to do during the day as often as he wanted.

His cock twitched and he lifted his hand to his lips, licking away what had dripped onto his hand and then plucking up the photo and using his thumb to remove his cum from the edge of it. He licked that away as well and carefully put the image back into the book, shutting it and reaching for his tissue box to clean up the mess he'd just made. 

He knew he had to stop doing this, had to stop _violating_ Dick's privacy for his own pleasure. It was just that it _felt so good_.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian sat in his window box, curled into one corner with an array of books open around him, _the_ book amongst them, though open to nearly the back. His laptop rested on his thighs and he was rapidly typing one-handed, notating a few pieces of information he thought were relevant to one of the various cases they still had open from years prior. GCPD had given up on it, Damian imagined even Bruce had given up finding out what had happened, but he hadn't ever let it out of his mind. 

The last chapter of the book hooked him into thinking about it again, left him wondering if perhaps they'd overlooked some personality traits of all the people they'd suspected that had come up as clean as anyone ever could. 

For the moment, he was only notating certain passages, adding them to a new document in the case file. He'd go back over it later when there was a bit more time in the midst of everything else in his life to deal with it. 

He flipped the book he was holding shut, tossed it beside _the_ book and let his gaze linger on it, a warm feeling in his belly that promised time with it after patrol tonight. 

There was a tap on the door and he jerked his gaze away from it guiltily, picking up the next book he'd opened to transcribe from and offering, "Enter," to whoever was behind the door.

The door opened and while Damian didn't look up from what he was reading, he recognized those footsteps anywhere. "Helping tonight?" He heard the pause in Dick's steps that told he hadn't expected Damian to identify him without looking up, the continuation that meant he was okay with it, and then Dick's quiet sound that always meant he wasn't sure.

"Came to see if I was needed."

Damian glanced up at him, felt his heart slam in his chest and silently told himself he was a damn fool, thinking he could be doing this and then _look_ at Grayson like he wasn't guilty of all that he was. Words about him always being needed formed in his mind, made their way to the back of his throat, and he choked them off with a quiet cough, turning back to his book and starting to transcribe again. 

"Working on something important I take it."

"Our job is always important."

Dick skirted past the stool that held another few books and perched himself on the other side of the window box, picking up the closest book to him – one on modern psychology and thumbing through it, holding Damian's place with his index finger. "Got a lead?"

"Possibly. Cold case." He gestured vaguely. "Doing some reading and ran across some very interesting passages that made me rethink a few of the people we discounted."

"Oh?" Dick put the book back down that he'd been holding, opened to the proper page again. 

Damian finished typing and closed the book he was holding, tossing it lightly on top of the pile he'd completed already, picking up the next book and scanning the page for the right passage. "Really interesting book that contrasts the difference between emotion and the brain, fact and fiction on psychopaths. The last chapter really made me think about some of the people we've met over the years and a couple stood out, one of them a guy we interviewed as a suspect for this case. The police did as well and no one could find a thing on the guy that was out of order beyond the fact that he seemed like a complete asshole. I always got the impression he was slightly unhinged... I think I understand why now."

He started typing again and Dick made a little appraising sound as he moved into the window box a bit more, reached for another book. It took a few seconds for Damian to realize what book he'd just picked up and he swore he couldn't even breathe for a second, terrified the damn picture was going to fall out of chapter two and dump right into Dick's lap. When it didn't, he did his best to focus on the passage he was transcribing instead of on what Dick was doing. 

"Hey, I remember this book..." the comment was offhanded if not a little bit fond, not really built to be something to answer. He heard the spine creak as Dick closed it on his fingers and turned it over to read the back cover. "B brought home like twenty books for me when I expressed a desire to read up on criminal psychology and forensics. This one was somewhere in the mix. I think he's gotten rid of a lot of the others as they've become irrelevant over the years."

This part Damian knew he was supposed to answer, swallowed and then forced up some semblance of the Robin voice just to keep his words steady. "Yes, the field moves quickly. This book ages well I believe due to the fact that it is more of an examination and less of a fact presenting expedition."

Dick hummed, opening it back up to the page Damian had been using and started to read.

Damian finished the transcription and glanced at Dick, felt his gaze lingering for longer than was appropriate and forced himself to put his laptop aside and stand up, escaping into the bathroom for a moment.

He dragged his hands over his face as he leaned against the wall closest to the toilet. He'd _known_ he was going to get weird around Dick if he let this little photographic love affair continue. As it was, he'd fumbled around enough as a teenager when he'd started thinking about Dick virtually every night in a sexual manner. There was really no way this was going to turn out any differently and he'd _known_ that. Known it and still done it anyway.

Heaving out a sigh, he took a moment to actually take a piss, hoping like hell it would give him a bit of time to shut down the meandering images in his mind. He flushed, fastened up his pants, and then washed his hands, taking his time to stare at himself in the mirror, to school his features ever so carefully before he went back out. 

He stepped out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on his pants and made his way back to the window seat, pulling himself into his prior spot and reaching for his laptop. He carefully placed it back on his lap and reached for the next book, glancing at Dick as he did.

Dick was sitting sort of oddly, straighter than usual and Damian swore he could sense _fear_ radiating off of him. He jerked his gaze to the window, cased the lawn, the trees, the properly line until it disappeared, and then looked back at Dick. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong only to have Dick beat him to talking.

"Is this the copy from downstairs?"

Damian blinked, gave Dick a look like he'd lost his marbles. "I thought we covered that."

"So... it is." Dick sounded uncertain, his voice holding an edge to it that Damian didn't like one bit.

He kept his face carefully passive despite the lump forming steadily in his throat, despite the way his heart thudded, making it feel like he had an arrhythmia. "Yes."

He had to know. There was no way he didn't with the way he was looking down at the book, the way his hands were clutching it unnecessarily harshly.

Almost abruptly Dick's entire demeanor changed and Damian realized he'd never been presented with this level of falsity from Dick in all the years he'd known him. He watched the easy little smile settle on his lips that didn't meet his eyes in the least. He watched the way Grayson stood, the way he tucked the book under his arm. "I'll get this back to you tonight, but I think I'd like to relive some old memories and re-read a bit of it."

He was already heading for the door, his back to Damian. There was no question, no _are you done with it_ , no _is it okay_ , just him walking away with the book, walking away with the most damning piece of evidence Damian could have ever had in his possession.

He couldn't even stop him, couldn't call out to him and certainly couldn't ask to see it for a moment first. As it stood... he was caught and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

The door closed behind Dick and Damian sagged against the wall, could feel the way his own features dissolved into utter disbelief, the way his breath came too fast and his heart beat just a tiny bit too sluggishly in his chest. The worst part of the whole thing wasn't being caught with it. Honestly, he could just claim to have seen it, been disgusted and flipped the page. But the fact that there was a _stain_ on it told everything and he knew Dick wasn't going to just leave it to guesswork who had left it there. He'd probably go all damn _detective_ on it and run it for DNA evidence; run it and match it to their own personal fucking database and he'd be stuck admitting that he'd cum all over the damn thing. 

He thumped his head back against the wall a few times, lifted his hands to his face and resisted curling his fingers and dragging them down, instead letting out a frustrated snarl and snatching up the last book he needed to transcribe, doing his best to focus his self-rage into something else.

The fact was, there wasn't a damn thing he could do.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick never showed back up for patrol that night, nor the following few nights after it. 

Damian found himself opening his texts to Dick more and more often, half typing out a confession and a plea for forgiveness and then erasing it over and over. He _wanted_ to apologize, wanted to let Grayson know he'd never meant to put him in such an awkward place, but he also didn't want to talk about it. On the off chance that Dick _didn't_ piece together who had left the telling stain on the damn photo, he wasn't about to confess to it. Let him believe it had been one of the others, that his dearest Damian would _never_ do such a thing.

He thumbed open his phone again, stared down at Dick's contact information and chewed his lower lip. It was their usual day for making plans for the weekend and he'd thought for sure Dick wouldn't miss calling him, if for nothing else than to appear like everything was okay; but, he hadn't called at the usual time and it had been three hours since then and honestly, Damian was starting to get nervous about just how _angry_ Dick was with him.

Having Dick avoiding him was hard enough on him, but to think he may very well have ruined _everything_ between them left him feeling listless, broken in ways he hadn't really expected. 

Tapping the phone icon before he could back out, he brought the phone to his ear and waited as it rang. Once. Twice. Three times. The fourth was halfway through before the line connected and Dick's quiet, "Hey..." came across the line. 

Damian felt like his throat was constricting and for the first time in his adult life he honest to God felt like he was about to lose his shit. He forced in a shaky breath and returned, "Missed our call... are we still on for Saturday?"

The silence on the other end of the phone told him more than words would have and he felt his world slowly caving in around him. He pulled himself further up on his bed and leaned back against the wall, bringing one hand up to pinch hard on the bridge of his nose. "Look... I don't know what to say. I," his voice horrifyingly cracked and he winced, "I don't have any excu–"

"Don't." Dick's voice was clearly half panicked, even in the single word Damian could feel it. "Just... I need to know for sure. Like, you read the whole book, right?"

Damian was quiet for a second, debated the chances Dick would let him lie, and then sighed. "Yes."

"Alright." Dick took in a breath and Damian could tell it was built to calm himself, heard the waver in his next words anyway. "I guess I owe you a huge apology then. I never meant for anyone to find this except the intended recipient, who obviously either didn’t or put the damn thing back anyway. It was _careless_ of me not to go remove it and so I subjected you to seeing such a damn uncomfortable thing."

Dick's next breath was shaky and Damian opened his mouth to speak but was once more cut off. "I can't imagine how that would feel, to see something like this that you didn't want to see of someone you _definitely_ didn't want to see it of. It'd be like me seeing... I... I don't know, like maybe seeing _Wally_ like that. I mean I think of him like my damn family and _God_ I'm so sorry."

Damian waited this time, made sure Dick was done with his torrent of words before he allowed himself to sigh into the phone. "If you'd let me finish talking, you would have realized I'm not exactly traumatized."

"I – wait... what? How can you _not_ be? Like holy shit this has to be at least top twenty of most horrifying things you've accidentally seen."

"Please. I live in fucking _Gotham_ , want to rethink that statement again?" Damian winced at the biting words even as they were leaving his mouth, knowing this would solve nothing and yet... it was cathartic somehow.

Dick let out a weak little laugh. "Fine, discounting dead bodies and horrible abominations it's easily top five of _that_ list."

Damian carefully debated his next words before quietly admitting, "Well, it's top five of _something_ anyway."

Silence stretched out between them until Dick's voice drifted back across the line, so quiet Damian thought he had to be whispering. "You _liked_ it?"

Damian shoved his tongue against his teeth, bit down lightly on it as he considered what to say, how direct to be. "I wasn't going to give it back."

He heard Dick's breath catch and then, "Screw Saturday, tell B you're busy tonight and I'll hit up Jay to come down for him. I'm coming to get you."

"Grayson, I can–" the line went dead and Damian just made a face at the phone as he finished his sentence, "drive myself."

Pushing his phone into his pocket, he sat there for a moment, wondering just where this conversation was going to go once they were face-to-face. Of course, he'd have to admit to this not being the first thing he'd ever thought of. He'd also have to try to avoid admitting just _how much_ he'd enjoyed that photo or at least how many _times_. 

His cock gave an insistent little throb, telling him his orgasm last night had been lackluster and the fact that he hadn't done anything this morning probably wasn't ideal for the situation he was walking into if he wanted to keep his dick in check the whole time. 

Not that there was time for such things.

Sighing, he pushed himself off the bed and shoved his shoes back on, glad he'd opted for the slip-on dress shoe route years ago when he was dressed down and shoved a few games in his bag to make it look like they really had just changed their hangout night. Snagging his hoodie, he left the room, heard the rush of nails on the floor that meant Titus had been laying on the floor down the hall somewhere and reached to pet the dog as he made his way downstairs, letting him follow down into the cave and over to his father's side.

"Grayson and I have changed our weekly visitation to tonight this week. Jason has been alerted to replace me if he is available."

Bruce didn't even glance up from whatever he was soldering as he answered. "So you will be available tomorrow then?"

"Should be. If I am not, I will know by the time you return from patrol tonight and make arrangements."

"Understood." Bruce made a quick dismissive motion and Damian gazed at his father's project for a moment longer before he turned away, used to Bruce's working communication levels. There had been a time where he may have thought it cold, had even felt _unloved_ by his father for the longest time. But age had shared with him the jadedness that came from working Gotham's night, had shared with him a deeper insight into Bruce's own psychological profile and honestly, he sort of got it.

It had stopped hurting after that.

He made his way upstairs again, pausing at the clock to wait on Titus, closing it behind him and pointing to the dog's bed in the study, watching him flop down on it and murmuring a soft, "Good boy," before heading to the foyer to wait. 

He leaned against the wall, waited until he heard the familiar tone letting him know the gate was opening and then slipped outside, making his way down the stairs two at a time and simply opening the passenger door the instant Grayson stopped the car. 

Sliding inside, he ditched his bag in the floorboard storage and buckled up as Dick pulled back around the drive and headed back out. He only waited long enough to exceed the range of Bruce's sensors before speaking up. "So how do I need to expect this conversation to go?"

"Uh," Dick shifted gears and then settled again, "I'm not sure what you want me to say to that."

"Are you horrified?"

"Well, I'm sort of _mortified_ that I left that damn photo in there."

"Not what I meant." Damian sighed, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets. He'd just have to get this over with as quickly as he could, see if Dick was going to turn right back around and drop him off. There was absolutely no point in beating around the bush and finding out hours from now that he'd horrified Dick into hating him. 

"I will aim for bluntness here, just promise not to crash the damn car."

"I'll do my best." Dick sounded wary, perhaps a little confused by the request, not that Damian could blame him.

"You seem to be under the impression _still_ that I did not like finding that photograph. You couldn't be more wrong if you tried." He found a point on the hood of Dick's car to stare at and kept his gaze there as he spoke. "I'm possibly a little bitter that it is no longer in my possession."

"You... liked it." Dick still sounded confused and Damian wanted to groan and slam his head into the headrest a dozen or so times. Would have if he'd thought it would actually help.

"Fine, all the information you never wanted, then. There is a stain on that picture. It is mine."

Silence stretched and Damian just waited for the car to pull over so they could turn right back around. Even if Dick was pissed, he'd never just kick Damian out on the side of the road. His heart did a sluggish little thud in his chest and he gritted his teeth, steeling himself for what was to come.

"From... what?"

Damian slowly turned to stare at Grayson, studied him to make sure he wasn't actually joking around with him, found only confusion on his face and he gave him the most incredulous look he could muster. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" 

Dick's eyes widened and Damian wasn't sure if it was because he finally slotted the proper pieces of this puzzle together or if he was shocked Damian had cursed at him. He watched Dick's mouth move and then saw him glance at him and then back at the road, watched his hands tighten and then relax on the steering wheel. 

"My mind can't make this jump, it _won't_. Just... just say it. I can't _believe_ it until I hear it."

Damian sagged back in his seat, shoved his hands harder into his hoodie. "Fine," he gritted out, "I have used it _multiple times_ to pleasure myself. Seeing you like that turned me on and I foolishly couldn't resist the temptation. I _should have_ and I damn well know that. I don't need lectures and I don't need to be made to feel bad about it, trust me, I've already done that part. Repeatedly. I'd ask for your forgiveness, but at this point I think that would be comical given I have already admitted to wanting to have the damn thing back."

"Is this... is it new?"

"Is _what_ new?" Damian knew his tone of voice left a lot to be desired, but he just couldn't keep it in check anymore. He was nervous, filled with anxiety over what he'd just admitted to doing, and mostly he just felt like a jackass for having done it at all.

"The, uh, desire to," Dick gestured vaguely toward Damian and then dropped his hand back on the steering wheel, "you know with it."

For an instant Damian wondered which one of them was older given Dick referring to masturbation as _you know_. He blinked placidly at him and then sighed loudly enough to make a point with it. "No, it was not new."

"How... how long?"

Damian swore if this went on any longer he was going to lose it and just start yelling facts at Grayson until _he_ lost it and actually snapped at him. Vaguely he wondered how long that would take.

"The first time I thought of you sexually I was twelve. You were the first person I thought of that way and it has not stopped since then." A familiar sensation settled low in his belly and he wondered what kind of kink _this_ was that being put on the spot like this was turning him on. Out of all the things that made sense and didn't, this one was pretty far up the _didn't_ list.

"You've never been uncomfortable around me until this last time though."

"What?" Damian looked back at Dick's face, studied the hurt there and felt like he'd missed something completely.

"You had to switch to your damn _Robin_ voice with me, Damian. You think I didn't notice?!"

Damian blinked, worked his jaw for a moment and then shook his head. "You don't understand. I knew what book you were looking at. I was afraid I was about to get found out, afraid _you_ would hate _me_ for having it. I just sort of believed the fact that I'd _used it_ would be obvious."

"You..." Dick's hands flexed again and then he actually _moaned_. It was helpless little sound, the kind of moan someone made when they were in the throes of passion, about to lose it and unable to hold anything back anymore. 

Damian sat there watching Dick's face, watching the pure _want_ slide over his features and he let himself grow more excited by it, could feel himself start to harden, knew he'd be obvious if Dick so much as looked at him. 

He took a chance, rolled his dice and hoped for the best. "I got off so many times with that photo. Every detail, every bit of it is committed to memory but it's just not the same. I _miss _it, Grayson. I want it back."__

__Dick made a strangled sound and then, barely above a whisper, "Oh shit, Damian... I want you. Want you so bad."_ _

__Heat flooded through Damian's body and he rolled his hips enough to be obvious about it, let his head fall back against the headrest and closed his eyes. "Your place. _Faster_."_ _

__The noise Dick made was somewhat incoherent. The fact that the car sped up at least fifteen miles an hour wasn't._ _


	5. Chapter 5

Damian was entirely certain that the last half of the ride back to Dick's apartment had been entirely illegal. Posted speed limits had been ignored and stop signs with no one else around had been mere suggestions. Not that they didn't drive like that in the Batmobile, but usually when they were civilian-side they behaved themselves. Not that he minded, not at all.

Now he stood in Dick's apartment, his shoes, bag, and hoodie discarded by the door in what had to record time. Grayson, however, was still yanking on a shoelace, looking like he was about to rip it out with his bare hands if he had to in order to get his boot off.

Somewhat amused, Damian took the necessary steps back toward him, knelt down and pulled Dick's foot onto his knee, deftly starting to work the knot out that had been giving him hell. Once he had it undone and the boot unlaced enough that Dick could extract his foot, he switched knees and motioned for the other one. Though easier, it was still a bit of a pain, and he found himself smirking down at the shoe.

"You know, I've always wanted to be on my knees for you. Just never thought it'd be like this."

He flicked his gaze up and watched the shock filter across Dick's face, likely more from the fact that he'd just made a joke than anything else. It was funny... until it wasn't. Dick's expression changed as Damian got his boot unlaced, Dick's foot extracted, and then Dick was there, on his knees in front of Damian and his lips were warm against Damian's own. The movement was ceaseless, dedicated, and Damian shivered with the intensity of it, reaching up to delve one hand into Dick's hair and hold on like his life depended on it. 

Dick moaned into his mouth and Damian let go of his hair, shifted down onto both knees and grasped Dick's hips, dragging him flush up against him, rocking his hips enough to let him know just how turned on he was by this. He didn't want any doubt in Dick's mind as to what he wanted to have happen here. No questions, _no_ uncertainty. No way for Dick to claim he thought Damian didn't want it. 

Dick groaned, his tongue dipping in to taste Damian and that was really all it took for Damian to shove his hands into Dick's back pockets and squeeze as he started to rock his hips, chasing pleasure now above all else. Dick started to move against him and Damian swore he was failing to breathe through this, felt light-headed even as he broke the kiss to pant roughly against Dick's mouth. 

He was loathe to let Dick go enough to even pause what they were doing, terrified Dick was going to suddenly back out of it and he'd be left desperate and aching, upset and, most of all, _guilty_. But at the same time, he wanted to rip their pants open and press against Dick's skin, to get what he knew he could have without any more of their strange little dance where Dick thought he hadn't been lusting after him for years. 

With a quiet growl, Damian claimed Dick's mouth again, biting on his lower lip and then shoving his tongue harshly into Dick's mouth. He let go of his ass, slid his hands out of his pockets and up over his hips, around to the front where he deftly unfastened Dick's jeans, yanking it all down in the front until he could get his hand around Dick's cock.

The most broken sound left him, high and desperate as he started to stroke. His own cock throbbed in his pants, leaked enough that Damian was sure there was a stain on his pants from it. Not that he cared.

Relinquishing Dick's tongue from where he'd been boldly sucking on it, he nipped his lower lip again and settled for breathing against Dick's mouth, for whispering what he wanted to say right there, his eyes closed and his fist around Grayson's cock.

"Feels so good to finally have this." He jerked him faster, his own hips rocking as if he were doing this to himself. "Wanted _anything_ and _everything_ with you all this time."

Dick moaned against his mouth, kissing him briefly and then retreating back the half inch it took for them to simply share the same air. "Tell me about your fantasies."

Damian's hips jerked and for a moment he had to relinquish his hold on Grayson's dick, crushing himself up against him and thrusting quickly until his cock let out another spurt of precum, something he'd found he could do years ago, knew it tended to excite lovers as much as it excited him. He remained there for a moment, just pressed tight against Dick until he'd calmed enough he wouldn't simply jizz his pants when he moved, and then settled back, reaching down to get Dick's cock in his hand again, starting off with smaller strokes than he wanted to.

"My go-to is one of the first ones I ever had." He shifted then to start trailing his lips along Dick's jaw, whispering his words against his skin. "I'm on my knees in front of you, always wearing Robin and – you used to be in Batman, but later you were in Nightwing instead – you're tired but so aroused I can see it through your costume. I just get on my knees and you let me open your pants and get my mouth around your cock." Damian realized how quickly he was stroking Dick, just how horny he was making himself with his own confessions, and he slowed his pace, dropping his head down to rest on Grayson's shoulder as he panted, rolling his own hips against the air while he watched what he was doing. "You'd let me have my way for a while and then you want me too much, need more than I'm giving, and you always teach me how to really blow you. You keep it up until you need to cum so badly you're trembling with it and then you fuck my mouth until you're cumming down my throat." Damian let out a strangled sort of laugh. "That's where I cum in my pants and, generally, all over myself in reality."

Dick's hand came down to wrap around Damian's, helping him stroke him faster for a few seconds and then settling them back into the same pace. "Another one." Not a question.

Damian smiled, shifting to press his lips to Dick's t-shirt as he let go of his cock, moved down to cup his sac, playing his thumb over it, cradling it in his fingers. "There's one where I catch you jerking off. Almost always it's because you needed it so much you couldn't control yourself and do it in the cave or in the study. You're always standing and you're nearly always so close you don't want to stop stroking." Damian wet his lips, shifted himself back up to where he could kiss Dick again, doing it hard and quick before parting their lips to speak against them again. "I give you a hand and you repay me by bending me over the nearest surface and eating my ass until I shoot for you."

Dick moaned louder than Damian had expected and he gave a startled little chuckle, an embarrassed flush creeping up into his cheeks. "You like that one?"

"Hearing you say these things... it's doing things to me." Dick shifted against him, pushed his hand away and grasped Damian's belt, quickly starting to unfasten it. 

Damian shifted closer to him, rolling his hips as Dick palmed him through his pants, squeezed and gave him a few good strokes. He felt like a damn virgin he was so worked up, so incredibly excited to have Dick fondling him. His breath hitched and he grasped Dick's wrist, holding it steady as he pushed eagerly against his hand a few times before settling. His heart hammered in his chest and he could feel his erection straining against the inside of his briefs, making him certain he was going to _need_ to multiple before this was over. The thought thrilled him, left him eager to want to show Dick what he could do, and he bit at his own lip as he let go of Dick's hand and let him get back to opening his pants.

Dick's hand slid over his brief-covered cock first, his thumb concentrating on the damp patch at the head, rubbing it against him until Damian was producing more for him. Another twitch of his cock and more precum shot into his briefs. Dick gasped softly and then he was yanking Damian's underwear down, all but shoving him back against the wall as he hunched over and leaned down and – 

Damian's brain short circuited for a second, left him feeling senseless and half-brainless until everything righted itself. Dick's mouth was around the head of his cock, his tongue flicking eagerly over the slit where Damian was certain he was nearly constantly producing precum for him. He arched slightly, his cock pushing up into Grayson's mouth and he let his head thump against the wall, staring down at what was happening in some amount of disbelief. 

_Dick's mouth was around his cock_.

He had to repeat it to himself a few dozen times before he gave a strangled shout, his hips surging up, his cock plunging into Dick's mouth, and then it was all he could do to keep himself still, feeling wildly and absolutely unhinged as he stared down at something he'd honestly thought would never even be on the menu, much less actually happen.

Dick slid down further on him and Damian's hips stuttered, wanting so badly to jerk forward, to bury himself in Dick's mouth and just pulse out his cum down his throat. His cock twitched hard and he hit his head on the wall a few times before gasping, his hips arching, his balls so tight it should have been painful except that it wasn't. 

One of Dick's hands left him and Damian could feel the fact that Dick was touching himself. His abdomen tightened and he shoved his hands into his own hair, starting to move his hips, his vision swimming as he ramped up so quickly it was mind-blowing. Pulling his cock almost all the way out, he plunged back in, heard Grayson moan, and then he was thrusting eagerly over his tongue, shooting his load right into Grayson's mouth as he fucked it.

He barely let himself finish before he was shoving at Dick, pushing him back until he was leaning back on his hands, his hips canted upward. Damian grabbed his ass, holding on tight as he took Dick in his mouth, moaning around him at the feeling of finally getting what he wanted, and started bobbing his head with an enthusiasm he was certain was going to blow Dick's mind. 

He could feel every little cant of Dick's hips, every failed attempt to hold back, encouraged it when he didn't hold back at all, and soon enough Grayson was fucking his mouth, one hand on the back of his head, the other holding him up, his hips pumping his cock in and out of Damian's mouth so quickly Damian was lost in a haze of his own lust. 

Dick plunged into his mouth and stilled, trembling with a shout of what had probably been intended to be Damian's name and then he was filling Damian's mouth with his release. The flavor of it burst across Damian's tongue and he eagerly began to gulp it down, sucking and bobbing his head as he swallowed again and again, going after Grayson until he was being pulled away, Dick gasping and trembling under him.

His own cock was so hard it _hurt_ , standing rigidly out from his body and he didn't hesitate to take himself in hand and start to jerk off while staring up at Grayson. Their eyes locked and Damian moaned, stroking faster, his grip a bit harsher around his cock.

Dick's hand lightly touched his cheek and Damian leaned into it, letting out a strangled sort of sound as his hips snapped forward and he was cumming again. He heard it splatter against the floor, felt every twitch and pulse of his cock as he emptied himself all over Grayson's floor, and he kept stroking until he was letting out every sound he'd ever held back in his own home; whining and shouting, cursing and then keening high and needy as he fell into another straining little orgasm, another few spurts of cum streaking across the floor between his legs as he closed his eyes.

Instantly Dick was there, gathering him up and pulling him in close, kissing him hard and then just leaving their lips pressed against one another as they caught their breath.

" _Damian._ "

The single word held so many more and Damian found himself smiling slightly against Grayson's lips, felt himself relaxing into his arms in a way he hadn't expected. He pushed his hand into Dick's hair, held him close as he just existed inside Dick's space. 

This... this was what happiness felt like.


End file.
